El Alto Coste del Amor
by Alarzam
Summary: el vivió una gran vida; sin embargo, en sus últimos momentos su mayor anhelo es verla una vez más...


Son irónicos los giros que da la vida, eso nadie lo duda; un día estas en lo alto del mundo y al siguiente eres un pobre diablo sin oficio ni beneficio; de un día para el otro tu mejor amigo se puede convertir en tu peor enemigo; un día puedes ser el más repudiado de tu barrio y al siguiente ser una luz de la comunidad; y sabe dios que más. Pero existe un giro de tuerca; extraño y peculiar, pero a la vez hermoso e inspirado.

Que tire la primera piedra el que nunca se haya sentido perdido, hastiado y sobre todo, cansado; de este enigma tan enrevesado, complejo y peor aún, monótono, que es la vida. ¿A caso nunca has sentido que la existencia no tiene sentido y por lo tanto fundamento? ¿Que la vida no es más que un puente entre la nada y la nada? ¿Que a pesar de no faltarte nada te sientes vacio?

Pues eso era lo que sentía Sexton Furnivan; un joven de 16 años al que no le faltaba casa, comida, educación, una madre que pese a sus excentricidades era buena y lo quería. Pero aún así se sentía desolado, estaba aburrido, no le encontraba sentido al mundo ni a los que lo habitaban; y su hastió llego a un punto en el que un día que su madre le pide que deje el departamento para hacer limpieza de primavera (pese a que estaban en pleno julio) decide simple y llanamente, dejar una nota de despedida en su computadora y abandonar este mundo desquiciado. Sin embargo ocurrió, el dichoso giro del que les hablaba antes. Movida del destino, otro chiste cruel de la vida; la verdad no lo sé y así lo prefiero en realidad; es un hueco que creo que cada quien debe rellenar con sus respectivas ideas, logísticas, ilusiones, creencias o sea cual sea su armamento contra el mundo. Lo cierto es que el mundo de Sexton (mejor dicho su visión de el) dio un giro de 180* cuando al visitar un vertedero y un refrigerador le cae arriba se topa con, ella.

Se llamaba Mimi, su vestimenta, cabello, ojos e incluso su labial eran negros, además de llevar un anj en el cuello, una chica gótica hecha y derecha; eso sí; tenía un encanto deslumbrante e hipnótico. Después de quitarle el refrigerador de encima se lo llevo a su departamento para curarle las heridas y cocerle la ropa desgarrada. Para no hacer demasiado largo el cuento les resumiré que en ese día que pasaron juntos se toparon con una vagabunda que les pidió encontrar su corazón, fueron al debut de una futura estrella pop, fueron secuestrados por un anciano ciego, escaparon, desayunaron y pasearon por central park. Ah! Se me olvidaba; Mimi le comento a Sexton que ella era la encarnación del ángel de la muerte, cosa que él creyó un delirio debido a que la familia de ella había muerto hacía poco en un accidente y pensó que el trauma le había afectado.

Pero lo realmente importante es que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, y de lo amargado de su carácter, Mimi jamás perdió la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella siempre se mostro encantada y vivaz ante cosas tan mundanas como comerse una manzana, viajar en taxi, oír una canción. El pensaba que era parte de su "condición" en especial después de que le dijo que tuvo un gran día después de todo lo que pasaron. Sin embargo el nunca pudo olvidar lo que le dijo después de prácticamente preguntarle si era masoquista- " _las malas experiencias_ _forman parte de la vida Sexton, lo bonito y lo feo; lo aburrido y lo doloroso"_ – fue lo último que le dijo antes de dejarle sus últimos 2 centavos, plantarle un cálido beso en la mejilla y, desdichadamente, caer de manera fulminante en una fuente; debido a unas complicaciones del corazón.

En ese día que estuvieron juntos podríamos decir que Mimi le salvo la vida a Sexton ya que le enseño que esta tiene el valor que tu le des y es tan valiosa como decidas emplearla. Sexton finalmente deicidio darle a la vida una oportunidad, la cual supo recompensarlo. Se hizo psicoterapeuta y doctor en psicología por la Wayne State University. Fue profesor en la St. Johns University de Nueva York cuando escribió su primer libro " _El Alto Coste de la Vida_ " que vendió 35 millones de ejemplares en diferentes idiomas, permaneciendo 64 semanas consecutivas como best-seller en el New York Times, y que cambió su vida para siempre. Además editó un documental, fue co-autor de tres libros de texto, colaboro con muchos periódicos, dio conferencias en todo el territorio estadounidense y apareció regularmente en programas de TV y radio. A partir de su primer libro, escribió muchos otros siempre desde una perspectiva espiritual, llegando a convertirse en un maestro espiritual que ha ayudado a miles de personas. Además de casarse y tener una familia que lo quiso y respeto hasta este día.

Ahora a los 75 años y tumbado en cama debido a una insuficiencia cardiaca; Sexton Furnivan puede decir que disfruto de la vida y sentirse satisfecho con sus decisiones buenas y malas. Sin embargo el sigo teniendo una pequeña espina en su corazón. Nuca pudo olvidarse de ella, de hecho a su primera hija la bautizo como ella; y aunque su familia y amigo están a su lado lo que más desea es encontrarse con ella.

Fue entonces cuando una mañana cálida y fresca, el abre los ojos pesadamente. Y la tiene enfrente de él, con su melena oscura y sedosa, con su anj de plata colgando del cuello; y sobre todo, con eso expresión dulce y conciliadora. Sus ojos se humedecen.

-Entonces era cierto-dijo él con un hilo de voz, ella le sonríe- solo desearía que hubiera durado más- se le quebró la voz- que no hubiera sido un mísero día.

-Si llegas a amar alguien de verdad, eres afortunado, incluso cuando no es correspondido, eres lo que amas no lo que te ama- dijo ella jovialmente, Sexton no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas las cuales ella seco maternalmente- Dame la mano Sexton- él se la dio, y sintió una paz y serenidad indescriptibles.

Es irónico no les parece, que un hombre le encontrara sentido a la vida gracias a la muerte, pero si lo piensas bien tiene sentido, porque ¿qué valor tendría la vida sin la muerte?, ella es el alto coste de la vida, pero existe el otro gran coste, quizá incluso más difícil de pagar, y es por el privilegio más grande; porque mientras la muerte le da valor a la vida, él le da sentido. Es dulce y conciliador; pero a la vez es egoísta e irracional. Es complejo, difícil de entender, requiere paciencia y esfuerzo; y lo peor es que no basta y hay que sacrificarse por el constantemente; pero ese es el alto coste del amor.


End file.
